Colour
by notalienblooded
Summary: Poder confiar y permitirse amar de nuevo son cosas muy difíciles para Bucky Barnes. Dedicado a Nicot


**Para Nicot.**

 **Notas:** Ooc. Universo alterno donde tienes tatuadas en la muñeca las primeras palabras que tu 'alma gemela' te dice. WinterIron [Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark]

* * *

' _Oh, no'_

Palabras tatuadas en su muñeca, guiándolo hacia su destino. Palabras que se vieron arrancadas de él tras la guerra, palabras que volvieron aun en su mecánico brazo.

Palabras que dejaron de significar algo hace mucho. Que nunca significaron nada, para empezar.

Bucky siempre pensó que era una tontería, todo eso de las almas gemelas; las palabras en su muñeca podría decírselas cualquiera, y Bucky nunca sabría si se trataba de la indicada. De todos modos, 'la indicada' había dejado de importar hace mucho; Bucky estaba convencido de que sabía quién era su alma gemela; no importaban un par de palabrás insignificantes grabadas en su muñeca.

Era un revoltijo de emociones, en verdad; metro y medio de determinación pura. Siempre quiso enlistarse, sobretodo después de que Bucky mismo lo hubiera hecho, pero siempre lo rechazaban. ¿Y cómo no lo harían? Si el pequeño rebelde pesaba lo mismo que una almohada. Al final lo logró, y el cómo lo hizo seguía siendo un misterio para Bucky. Tal vez le tuvieron lástima, por tanta insistencia.

Ése manojo de enfermedades y fuerza de voluntad era _él_ , el indicado, su otra mitad, su alma gemela, todo. Y Bucky nunca se dio cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba, hasta que existió la posibilidad de perderlo. Cuando supo de su primera excursión, cuando Steve estaba tan nervioso que quería vomitar y casi le daba otro ataque de asma, fue ahí cuando Bucky supo que no lo quería perder. Temía tanto perderlo, que hizo de todo para evitar que se fuera.

Al final, terminó yéndose, dejando atrás a un Bucky tembloroso, con un hueco en el pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento. _'No te vayas, Stevie, por favor. No es necesario. Yo puedo luchar por ambos. Por favor, no me dejes'_ Lo dijo tantas veces, con ése hueco en el pecho carcomiéndolo cada vez que Steve sacudiá la cabeza y le aseguraba que estaría bien y que regresaría.

No lo estuvo. No regresó. Muerto en combate.

El idiota se hizo el héroe y se lanzó encima de una granada, para proteger al resto. Su escuálido cuerpo quedó repartido por el campo de batalla, nunca llegando a ser el sujeto de dos metros y cien kilos de músculo puro que siempre quiso ser. Murió defendiendo sus ideales, siempre intentando proteger a todos. A todos menos a sí mismo.

Bucky lo odió por eso. Lo odió tanto, pero _tanto_ por eso. Creyó que nunca lo perdonaría. Pero después el odio dio paso al vacío que quería evitar. El vacío en su pecho, recordándole que su Steve ya no estaba ahí para meterse en problemas. Ya no estaba ahí para que Bucky limpiara sus heridas y cuidara de él. Y le dolía tanto. Joder, si le dolía. Quería, con cada partícula de su ser, poder haber sido él quien se fuera primero. Era egoísta, pero eso quería.

Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho a Steve cuánto lo amaba. En lugar de llamarlo _punk_ todo el tiempo, en lugar de regañarlo por meterse siempre en peleas; en lugar de todo eso, debió haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Ahora su alma gemela se había ido, y el brazo en donde las palabras estaban grabadas había sido amputado tras… Bucky no tenía ganas de acordarse, ahora que estaba retirado. Pero aun en su prótesis metálica, las palabras seguían ahí, como burlándose, recordándole que su otra mitad estaba en el otro mundo. Al final, había luchado por ignorarlas hasta ya no recordar lo que decían.

¿Cuáles habían sido las primeras palabras que Steve le había dicho, de todos modos? Quién sabe si sí fueron las mismas de su muñeca. Se conocieron desde niños; imposible de recordar.

Y tras tantos años de haber sufrido… ahora simplemente vagaba por la vida. Su amiga, Nat, le decía que saliera más a menudo de la pocilga donde vivía. Que viera el mundo, el cielo, al menos su ciudad. Bucky decidió hacerle caso una noche de esas donde el hueco en su pecho parecía más bien un suspiro atascado.

Diez años… Diez años desde que él ya no estaba, y Bucky seguía deambulando por las mismas calles por las que ellos solían caminar, juntos. Las calles se veían tan vacías, a pesar de haber tanta gente. Los edificios tan grises, las flores tan sosas. El cielo, ya casi oscuro, parecía no augurar nada. Ni un clima bueno, ni un clima malo. Simplemente… el clima. Todo era simplemente lo que era, y Bucky era simplemente un veterano deambulando por las calles de Brooklyn.

Atravesando un gran boulevard por un puente, se quedó parado justo en medio. Se acercó a las barras de metal separándolo del río de autos, recargándose sobre ella. Inhaló el aire de la ciudad, que parecía el mismo desde que era niño, y se permitió suspirar. No pensó en nada en particular; simplemente vio las luces pasar. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza de pronto, y se dijo a sí mismo que no parecía tan mala idea treparse a la barra y saltar.

Entretuvo el pensamiento por unos buenos cinco minutos, sin hacer movimiento alguno, observando una luciérnaga pasar frente a él. Entonces, inhaló fuertemente y dio un paso hacia atrás, a punto de–

"Oh, no" un pecho contra su hombro lo desequilibró, y casi se cae junto con el sujeto que ahora lo sostenía por el brazo para no caer.

"Qué–"

"Siento eso, yo…" el hombre en cuestión alzó la vista para verlo, y pareció recuperar la compostura. Le sonrió, su mano aún agarrando su brazo. "Oh, hola. Perdón, estaba…" hizo un gesto vago con su mano libre. "Espera" extendió un dedo en señal de silencio, y sacó un móvil de su bolsillo.

Bucky aprovechó para mirar al extraño; su voz le sonaba terriblemente familiar. Cabello y ojos café, piel blanca pero ligeramente bronceada, barba con un corte casi extravagante, vestido muy formalmente. En realidad, se veía como cualquier otro tipo que pasaría a esa hora por aquí.

"Perdí esto" dijo, moviendo algo en su móvil a la vez que soltaba a Bucky y tomaba algo detrás de su cabeza. Bucky volteó extrañado, encontrándose con nada. "Es un…" rodó los ojos, como buscando cómo explicarlo, mientras se metía lo que parecía la luciérnaga que Bucky vio en su bolsillo. "Tal vez no lo entenderías," su tono arrogante comenzó a irritar a Bucky. ¿Por qué había decidido salir hoy? "pero me encantaría explicártelo, ojos azules"

"¿Qué?"

"Tus ojos" los señaló. "Son… Mira, nada" se metió el móvil a su bolsillo. "Me voy. Tengo una cita incluso más atractiva que tú" le guiñó un ojo y salió disparado hacia el final del puente.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo regresar a casa. Demasiadas locuras mundanas para alguien tan oxidado en asuntos sociales.

En su camino, juntó una flor que lucía particularmente rosa.

* * *

"¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de haber conocido a alguien importante y haberle dejado pasar?" Nat preguntó, metiéndose una palomita a la boca.

Bucky la miró, alzando una ceja. "¿Te refieres a haber dejado pasar un segundo acostón con alguien sexy?"

Natasha le lanzó una palomita a la cabeza, riéndose. Bucky la imitó. "No, imbécil. Es como… Cuando ves a alguien atractivo en el metro, y–"

"Y lamentas no haberte acostado con ella"

"Eres imposible" esta vez frunció el ceño.

Bucky se enderezó en su asiento en la mesa alejada del bar donde estaban, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intentó tomarse el tema en serio; Natasha parecía tener un punto. "Vale, me dejo de estupideces" dijo a regañadientes. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Nat lo miró por un segundo, como sopesando si la iba a tomar en serio o no. Pareció decidir confiar en el cabeza hueca que tenía por amigo. "Cuando ves a alguien en el metro, por la calle, por algún lado… Les ves, y tienes la sensación de conocerles de toda la vida. Después se van, y sabes que no les volverás a ver, pero la sensación se queda. Como si hubieras dejado pasar a alguien importante"

"Hm…" Bucky se quedó pensando, alzando su cerveza para darle un trago. Desvió la mirada de Nat para enfocarse en la gente del bar. A esta hora de la noche estaba repleto de gente, y Bucky analizó por un segundo cada cara para intentar sentir lo que la pelirroja describía. A lo lejos, vio una cara que le resultó familiar. Parecía el tío loco con el que se había topado en el puente hace un par de días. "Te soy honesto, Nat; no entiendo a qué coño te refieres" le sonrió de lado, aún ojeando al peculiar hombre al otro lado del bar, esperando que le devolviera la mirada.

No lo hizo.

"¿En verdad nunca te ha pasado? Es como si vieras a…" Nat suspiró. Parecía estar a punto de añadir algo, pero después vio a Bucky y decidió no hacerlo. La duda en sus ojos no pasó desapercibida para Bucky, quien supo de inmediato lo que la chica iba a decir.

' _Es como si vieras a tu alma gemela'_

En mutuo acuerdo, decidieron nunca tomar el tema. A Bucky le parecía una chorrada, y además le recordaba a Steve. Nat había tenido mala suerte con eso, simplemente. Ambos preferían no mencionar nada al respecto.

Bucky decidió hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Nat le agradeció en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa apologética.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de todo, excepto de _eso._ Para la hora a la que se fueron, el cielo era de un intenso azul oscuro.

* * *

Honestamente, Bucky no supo por qué había pensado que ir a ése café era una buena idea.

Era el café al que solía ir con Steve en las mañanas tranquilas donde el último no estaba enfermo. Siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa, frente a una ventana, mirando a la gente pasar mientras Bucky pretendía coquetearle a las chicas que pasaban, quienes no le escuchaban, mientras Steve se reía.

Dudó al poner un pie en la entrada. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos fuertemente, poniendo otro pie dentro. Otro, y otro, hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos para descubrir un café repleto de gente. La mesa donde siempre se sentaban estaba ahora ocupada por una chica en una laptop, escribiendo furiosamente rápido.

Bucky se planteó si debía darse la vuelta e irse. Un niño pasó a su lado y empujó su pierna. Decidió que al menos pediría algo y se iría.

Convencido, caminó hasta donde estaba la fila, esperando pacientemente. Cuando tuvo su pedido, vio que una mesa se había desocupado, en un rincón del local. No le agradaba sentarse en una esquina, pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Se sentó, suspirando cuando por fin pudo darle un sorbo a su café.

"Hey, al menos pudiste haber preguntado si el asiento estaba libre"

Bucky alzó los ojos con rapidez, encontrándose con una familiar cara concentrada en un móvil.

" _Disculpe, ¿está libre? Sí, claro, adelante. Oh, gracias_ " dijo burlonamente, sin despegar la vista de su móvil, tecleando algo con rapidez.

"Yo te conozco" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. No pensaba disculparse.

"Por supuesto" el hombre rodó los ojos. "Por qué no me…" alzó por fin los ojos de su móvil, mirando con sorpresa a Bucky. "…conocerías"

Bucky frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

El otro bufó. "Deja de decir 'qué'. Es molesto. Es lo único que has dicho desde que te conozco. 'Qué'."

"Te dije que te conocía"

"¿Hm?" parecía que quería que Bucky continuara. Su atención volvió a su móvil por un momento.

"Eres el tío que chocó conmigo en un puente"

Los ojos del castaño se levantaron lentamente de la pantalla. "¿No sabes mi nombre?"

"¿Por qué debería? Chocaste conmigo y ni siquiera te disculpaste–"

"Sí me disculpé"

"–dudo mucho que te hubieras molestado en presentarte"

"Me llamo Edward" le extendió la mano izquierda, sosteniendo con la otra su móvil, aún tecleando algo. "Edward… Star"

"Yo soy James" con duda, le dio un apretón de manos.

"¿James? Pero qué interesante guante. ¿Metálico? ¿Eres fan de Iron Man? Yo diría que no. Demasiado atractivo para ser fan de cualquiera de esas cosas, huh" su mano rápidamente tomó la de Bucky para examinarla, alzando la manga de su sudadera para descubrir que el metal seguía. "¿Prótesis?"

Bucky le arrebató su brazo, frunciendo el ceño. Sacó una placa de su pecho, enseñándosela. "Herido en combate" ante la mirada atónita de Edward, se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

Esperaba alguna clase de insulto. Que le dijera vago, o raro por tener un brazo metálico. Esperaba que tal vez simplemente se fuera. Sin embargo, Edward le sonrió.

"Puedes llamarme Bucky"

"¿Bucky?" la sonrisa del hombre se extendió. "¿Cómo sacas 'Bucky' de James?"

"Mi segundo nombre es Buchanan" Edward se rio. "Cállate"

"Lo siento. Es un nombre extraño" sacudió la cabeza, por fin decidiendo guardar su móvil. "¿Quién te hizo el brazo? Es impresionante" volvió a tomar la mano de Bucky. "¿Puedes sentir? Se mueve como una mano normal. Es como mi…" se quedó viendo la mesa un momento, con la mirada perdida. "¿Dónde…? Dónde te la…"

Bucky se encogió de hombros. "No hice preguntas. No me interesaba"

"Pero es increíble. Mira, soy… ingeniero" hizo un gesto con la mano. "Algo así. Y encuentro esto muy interesante. Es muy avanzado, aunque podría tener algunas mejoras…"

"No quiero ser tu rata de laboratorio, si a eso vas con todo este flirteo"

"¿Oh?" Edward le miró con una sonrisa de lado. "¿Está teniendo resultado?"

Bucky pensó seriamente en levantarse e irse. Tal vez en tirarle el café encima. "No pienso dejar que vuelvas a tocar mi brazo" dicho y hecho, volvió a arrebatar su mano de las de Edward y la metió en su bolsillo, incómodo de pronto por la mirada del hombre.

"Está bien, está bien; nada de rata de laboratorio. Pero el flirteo sigue ahí. ¿Qué tal algo más?" le guiñó un ojo, y el gesto se le hubiera antojado ridículo a Bucky si no fuera porque el hombre era bastante atractivo y confiado, y le quedaba.

Tal vez fue ésa actitud tan confiada de sí mismo la que le hizo quedarse.

* * *

"Y la marca… ¿Ya no la tienes?"

Llevaban más de dos horas hablando de todo y de nada, conociéndose, contando de todo. Edward ahora preguntaba sobre la marca que debería estar en su muñeca izquierda.

"Sigue ahí"

"¿Y qué dice?"

"¿En verdad crees en esas cosas?" Bucky se decepcionó por un momento. Incluso, sintió que tal vez debía cortar comunicación e irse, no volverle a ver jamás. Era un tema sensible.

Edward rodó los ojos. "Es una estupidez. La mía dice 'qué'. ¡Qué! ¡Todo mundo me dice eso! ¡Cómo se supone que encuentre a mi otra mitad así!"

El otro se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez valía la pena confiar en él, a pesar de que sentía una vaga tristeza al hacerlo. Era como dejar ir el recuerdo de Steve, para permitirse interesarse en alguien más. "La mía es peor"

"No puede ser peor que 'qué'."

"Que sí. La mía es más estúpida aún, y ni siquiera me acuerdo qué dice ya. No me gusta mirarla"

"Es un fastidio, honestamente" rodó los ojos por enésima vez. "Primero, opté por acostarme con toda persona que me dijera qué. Luego me aburrí. Ya sabes, son algo…" hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir. "Nunca nada funcionó. Ahora es sólo una palabra molesta en mi piel"

"Cuando conoces a la persona indicada, lo sabes" Bucky dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo sabes simplemente. No es por palabras dichas, ni nada. Ves a la persona a los ojos, y sabes que con esa persona quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. Aunque eso no siempre sea posible"

"Bueno, eso se volvió muy oscuro de pronto" dijo el otro. "Yo no tengo idea. Nunca tengo idea. Intento hacer algo funcionar, y si funciona, pues bien. Si no, pues a quién le importa. Soy T– , Edward… uh" sacudió la cabeza. "No sé a qué te refieras con lo que dices, pero" tenía la clase de sonrisa de lado que indicaba que iba a hacer una broma pretenciosa. Pero miró a los ojos de Bucky, y se quedó pensando un momento. "Pero creo que en verdad me gusta el azul de tus ojos. ¿Es eso suficiente?"

Bucky sonrió, ligeramente nostálgico. Miró a los ojos del hombre frente a él, y el tono café que antes le había parecido tan aburrido y gris ahora le parecía un color lleno de brillo y promesas.

* * *

Cuatro citas después, estaba decidido; Bucky se estaba enamorando de aquél hombre excéntrico y terriblemente inteligente.

Se sentía culpable incluso ahora, caminando al bar donde por fin Nat conocería a Edward, pensando que estaba dejando la memoria de su Steve atrás. Ya no sentía el mismo hueco de antes, pero… había algo. Sentía que estaba traicionando algo, como si salir con alguien más significara traicionar la memoria de Steve.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza, entrando al bar, donde vio a Edward.

"Hey"

"Hola, ojos" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Deja de decirme así"

"Oblígame" su sonrisa de lado prometía todo un reto, que Bucky hubiera estado dispuesto a tomar si no fuera porque en ese momento vio a Nat acercándose.

"Ahí viene" dijo, frotando las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans.

"Parece como si fuera a conocer a tus padres. Tranquilo, Buck. Es sólo tu amiga pelirroja. Puedo manejar esto" le guiñó un ojo, girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con la pelirroja.

"Joder" fue lo primero que dijo, su sonrisa ensanchándose mientras miraba a Edward y después a Bucky. "¡Estás saliendo con Tony Stark! Tony Stark. ¿Por qué no me dijiste, eh?" miró a Bucky con reproche por un segundo, para después reírse.

Bucky miró confundido a Natasha, y después a Edward -¿Edward?-, quien parecía avergonzado. "¿Quién?"

Natasha se detuvo a analizar la situación por un momento. Bucky Barnes confundido, Tony Stark avergonzado. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que Bucky, mirando a Tony como si estuviera a punto de matarlo.

"Tony Stark" dijo, con tono serio, aún mirando al hombre en cuestión. "El playboy multimillonario, magnate, genio, dueño de Stark Industries. Los que hicieron eso" hizo un gesto hacia el brazo de Bucky. Éste lo encogió instintivamente.

"¿Stark Industries?" Bucky no podría creer una estupidez de tal nivel. ¡Él, saliendo con el soltero más codiciado del mundo! Debía ser alguien con aspecto similar, y ya. Es exactamente lo que dijo, antes de mirar a 'Edward'. Éste no le devolvió la mirada.

"Mira. Buck–"

"¿Es cierto?"

"Temía que– "

"Lo es. Me mentiste. No te llamas Edward"

"¡No quería que me juzgaras por algo tan estúpido como eso! Es sólo un nombre, una personalidad. Es el genio que hace fiestas de quien todos quieren ser amigos. Es el millonario loco y mujeriego. No soy sólo eso, aunque debo decir que no entiendo por qué te enojarías, si resulta que estás saliendo con un multimil–"

"Me mentiste"

"No quería que me juzgaras por esos datos inútiles. Ese no soy yo. El que conociste, el que está aquí ahora, intentando razonar–"

"¡Intentando razonar! ¡Me mentiste, Edward! ¡Stark! ¡Como sea!"

"¡No quería que te enamoraras de mí por eso, sino por quien soy!"

"Ya está. Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Jamás debí confiar en alguien más. Adiós" apretó la mandíbula, se dio media vuelta y salió a paso apresurado.

El cielo ya no parecía tan de ése azul intenso, después de todo.

* * *

Bucky pasó semanas pensando en lo ocurrido. Leyó todo lo que pudo sobre Tony Stark, sobre el hombre con el que aparentemente había roto. Cada cosa que leía era más impresionante que la anterior. Ni siquiera supo leer el número del valor monetario que ese hombre tenía.

No lo podía creer… Todo parecía tan perfecto. 'Edward' era gracioso, comprensivo a pesar de ser tan altanero, con esa actitud confiada, inteligente, atractivo. Era perfecto. Era todo lo que Bucky nunca supo que quería, y que ahora necesitaba. Pero ahora… no sabía qué hacer. No creía poder confiar en él de nuevo, no después de todo. No después de que su confianza había sido rota tantas veces ya.

Tony Stark era el magnate inalcanzable, mientras que Edward era el hombre inteligente que por una coincidencia se encontró con Bucky en un café cualquiera.

Bucky meditó al respecto, dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

¿En verdad era importante un nombre? ¿Era importante saber todos esos datos, aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle más profundamente que eso?

Pero, si ni su nombre sabía, entonces ¿cuántas mentiras más había?

¿Acaso Bucky era un experimento, para el famoso mujeriego?

¿Había terminado siendo la rata de laboratorio, a pesar de todo?

¿Debía escucharlo, confiar una vez más en él?

No encontró respuesta alguna en el blanco manchado de su techo.

* * *

Cuando por fin decidió dejar su apartamento por primera vez en un mes, se encontró con alguien sentado en la acera. Un hombre con traje, que inmediatamente reconoció como Tony Stark.

"¿Qué mierda haces aquí?"

Tony se sobresaltó, parándose de golpe ante la voz. "Dios, pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí" se sacudió el traje. "No me he movido de aquí en un mes. ¡Un mes! ¡Pudiste haber dado señales de vida, al menos!"

"No puedes llevar aquí más de dos horas. Y ni siquiera tocaste"

"Sí toqué"

"No te oí"

"Vale, llevo dos horas aquí, pero eso no es lo importante–"

"¿Qué quieres?" los ojos azules se clavaron en los cafés con fingida aburrición, intentando no perderse en su brillo.

"Arreglar las cosas, por supuesto"

"¿Arreglar qué?"

"¿Cómo que qué? ¿Nuestra relación? ¿Lo que teníamos? ¿Creí que teníamos algo especial?"

"Dímero a mí" tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo y volver dentro. "A mí me mintió descaradamente la última persona que quería que me mintiera"

Tony suspiró, mirando al piso. "Entiendo que la jodí, pero…"

"Pero nada"

"¡Pero al menos déjame hablar!"

Bucky rodó los ojos. Se giró y abrió la puerta, entrando. Cuando Tony pensó que le dejaría ahí fuera de nuevo, se volteó y le dijo "Entra"

* * *

"No sé nada sobre ti"

"Sólo no sabías mi nombre"

"Ni tu trabajo, ni tus logros, ni nada"

Tony cerró los ojos, apretándose las sienes. "Sabes lo importante, lo que debes saber. Sabes quién soy, qué clase de persona soy, lo que me gusta, lo que no me gusta, mis costumbres" abrió los ojos, mirando a Bucky con la disculpa en los ojos. "Conociste la parte que nunca dejé a nadie más ver"

"Pero no conocí la parte que todo mundo conoce"

"¡Porque sólo son números en una cuenta bancaria! Porque nunca nadie se interesa por nada más que cuánto dinero hago al mes, o cuántos automóviles de lujo tengo"

"Pensaste que me iba a interesar en ti por tu dinero"

"Hey, tenía derecho a dudar–"

"Carajo, cállate. Pensaste eso. Que si me decías tu nombre, iba a saber que eras el multimillonario archifamoso y te iba a querer por eso"

"No quería que fuera así. No esta vez"

"¿Así cómo?"

"Que sólo fueras algo que puedo comprar. Eres…" suspiró. "Mira, apesto para las cosas cursis y moñas, así que no te daré un discurso enorme. Estoy enamorado de ti, creo que lo estuve desde que te vi en ese puente, y no quería que tú te enamoraras de mi dinero, sino de mí"

Bucky se quedó mirando al piso. No supo qué decir. Tony tenía razón, en parte. Y estaba ahí, intentando explicarse, intentando arreglarlo. "Pídeme perdón"

"¿Qué? Yo nunca–"

"Vale, adiós" se paró. "No te quiero volver a ver. Vete"

"¡Lo siento!" rodó los ojos. "Lo siento, ¿sí? Pensé que era lo correcto. Lo siento. Siento haberte mentido"

Bucky se quedó en silencio.

"¿Al menos aceptarás mis disculpas? ¿Podría volver a verte? Me importas, y quisiera volver a–"

"Si se te ocurre meterme en uno de tus súper trajes, te mato"

"¿Qué?"

"Y ni pienses en experimentar con mi brazo. Tampoco quiero que pagues todas las citas. No es justo"

"¿Me estás…?"

"Sí" cerró los ojos. "Eres un idiota, pero…"

"Oh, vaya, gracias; yo también te amo"

"Pero vales la pena. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto" se cruzó de brazos y se encogió en el sofá. Tony le sonrió, parándose para sentarse a su lado.

No podía decirle lo que sentía, no podía decirle que ya se había enamorado hace mucho. Por fin había entendido que tenía permitido amar a alguien más, pero necesitaba tiempo para confiar.

Si Tony le pedía que dijera algo más…

"Por mí es suficiente" dijo sonriente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para después rodearlo con sus brazos.

Pero por supuesto que no lo haría. Era Tony. Era el arcoíris mismo desplegado frente a él. Era _él._

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Nico.**

 **Eres una persona increíble, talentosa, inteligente, excelente escritora, y sobretodo alguien muy importante en mi vida.**

 **Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida. Eres una gran fuente de inspiración, de apoyo, de alegría, de amor, y de mucho más. Gracias por tanto, y perdón por devolver tan poco.**

 **Te quiero y aprecio mucho. Ojalá y estés teniendo un gran día, hoy y siempre. Que cumplas muchos años más.**

 **Espero y te haya gustado este intento de fic.**

 **Felicidades. 3**


End file.
